


A Temporary Position

by Fahns



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23687923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fahns/pseuds/Fahns
Summary: Zavala and Ikora discuss the future of the Hunter Vanguard position.
Kudos: 12





	A Temporary Position

_Warlocks? You can hardly get them out of their library on the best of days, let alone explore some corner of the system that’s just as likely to be a damp cave as it is a Vex paradox or doomsday puzzle. Titans are alright in a pinch if you can find the right one, but most of the time they’d rather fortify the land we already have. No, if you really want to explore the unknown? Find out what’s over the horizon? You send a Hunter. They’ll go anywhere if they think there’s a chance at good loot or a good story._ _I don’t mean to brag but any map you look at was probably made by one of my Hunters. - Cayde-6, Hunter Vanguard (deceased)_

**The Last City, Vanguard Cmdr. Zavala’s Office, 3:40 A.M.**

Zavala swipes through another database of weekly reports. Fortifications on EDZ Farm, killcounts from Luna, Banshee-44 had sent the same requisition form ten times. Across his desk, Ikora is coallating Hidden reports.

“30% less Knights seen around the Hellmouth compared to last week, some good news.”

“Or they’re massing their forces underground.” She didn’t even look up.

“Is that what your Hidden tell you?”

She glances towards her Ghost, who shakes it’s shell after a pause. “Not yet, but I don’t have enough of them to risk subterranean Luna missions.” She puts down her datapad. “It should be the Hunters doing that anyway.”

Zavala swivels around to look out at the City lights, he sighs. “I know, but what can we do? I haven’t seen a Hunter in the tower in almost six months. And Shaxx won’t pull them out of his Crucible matches because he knows they’ll stop playing if he does.”

He watches the Traveller spin slowly above the City. “We’ve had some new lights come through but I can’t just throw the Vanguard Dare on a guardian thats only been risen for a few days.”

“Aunor has been doing the rounds on the Hunter dens.” Ikora sips a caf pack that was piping hot five hours ago and makes a face.

Zavala turns to Ikora, “Even if she does get ahold of one would you really take just _any_ Hunter she dragged in?”

Ikora’s tablet pings, she checks the display and freezes. “We’re about to find out.” Two dots make their way across the Courtyard, one labled _Aunor_ , and the other _Genevieve-5._

“Do you know this hunter?”

“Only well enough that I know Aunor shouldn’t have been able to catch her.”

“So she’s coming in voluntarily.”

“Yes, but not voluntarily enough that she didn’t pretend to be caught.”

“Indeed.”

The door whisks open and a fautiged Aunor escorts a smug looking Exo through. “Got one, Ikora.” Zavala gestures to the last open chair and before Aunor and mutter thanks Genevieve has dropped into it and put her boots up on Zavala’s desk.

“Get some rest, Aunor.” Ikora says gently. The Praxic Warlock looks to both members of the Vanguard as if expecting more, but accepts the dismissal all the same.

“Sleep well, darling.” Genevieve waves goodbye to her captor before turning her attention back to the Titan staring pointedly at her boots. “Oh, if you insist.” She sits up in her chair with a mocking grin.

“If you didn’t already know, my names Genevieve-5, and I’m here to cut you a deal.”

Ikora scoffs, “Is there some Hunter school where they give you all this attitude?”

“Graduation’s next month if you can find it.”

“Enough.” Zavala stands up and moves behind Genevieve, and firmly grips her shoulder. “The Hunters have been in disarray for almost a year now. The entire Vanguard is operating at two-thirds effective strength.” Genevieve winces at the sound of her shoulderpad cracking. “Titans can hold on to what ground we have, but last I looked at a map of the system it was mostly dark, and getting darker by the day. If you’ve come in here to make a joke then you should know that you’re no Cayde, and I won’t tolerate it.” He lets go, a spark of arc energy singes the hem of her cloak.

The Exo strains out a chuckle. “Alright, fine, no jokes. Here’s the deal. I’m not here to take the job, I hate the tower and even if I could pretend I didn’t, I know I would just be deserting my post in under a month. It just wouldn’t work out for anyone short of holding me here by force. But I do know that the Hunters can’t keep working on their own like this. So here’s the deal, you re-authorize Berg 99-40 and the other bounty frames in the reef. It’ll let you funnel basic Hunter bounties to them someplace they won’t be worried about getting snatched up by Little Miss Praxic. Anything more complicated you send to my Ghost and I’ll find someone to take care of it.”

“So you want to be a remote Vanguard?”

“TEMPORARY. As soon as you find some sap to take the desk job here, I’m out. Also, I’m not doing paperwork. You’ll get Ghost-feeds and other direct data from me, but nothing in writing. Don’t have time for that.”

Zavala mulls it over at the window. Ikora stares a hole into Genevieves head. “And what have the Hunters started doing that finally made you come forward?” She asks.

“Mostly the last few jobs we got from Cayde. After that a few tried to start up the SRL again but without Tower sponsorships that fizzled out pretty quickly. Now? Nothing. Gunslingers have been drinking the Reef dry, couple of Arcstrider clans are cleaning out whatevers not nailed down in the Vault of Glass, and the last I heard of any Nightstalkers was two of them being paid by Asher Mir to throw themselves off the Pyramidion. They say he’s testing some kind of gravitational anomaly that he thinks the Vex are trying to weaponize. Thousands of bored Hunters isn’t good for the system.”

“Well I don’t know about Zavala, but I did enough of Cayde’s paperwork for him. So I suggest you get comfortable. If I have to hold you here by force I am more than happy to do so at this point.” Traces of void light stream from Ikora’s eyes, the air starts buzzing as the Exo twirls arc currents through her fingers.

“Ikora. Genevieve. Enough.” Zavala slumps back into his chair, a tiredness that has nothing to do with the late hour on his face. “I’m approving this ‘temporary Vanguard’ position or whatever you call it. I’ll reach out to Petra to see if the reef will allow the frames again.”

“Didn’t expect it to be this eas-”

“Know this Genevieve, I’m on Ikora’s side here. But at this time we can’t afford the effort it would take to lock you down here. All I ask is that you get the Hunters working again. Once things reach a semblance of normalcy we can discuss the future of your position.”

Genevieve rolls her eyes. “That’ll be a short discussion.” She stands up and saunters out of the door. “I’ll get things moving again, just tell the next Hunter Vanguard they owe me.”

Silence falls over Zavala’s office once again. Ikora turns to her friend and smiles sourly. “This one’ll be harder than Cayde.”

Zavala massages his temples. “It’s like the Speaker said, a Hunter Vanguard is not appointed, but tricked.” He looks at the files still streaming across his tablet. “I’m done for tonight.”


End file.
